


Only For You

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Fluff, Hot, Hot Chocolate, Hot Sex, M/M, Yaoi, daisuga - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi decide to go home to Suga's house for a night alone on a cold, autumn day after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

"Daichi, you don't have to look so concerned," Suga giggles as he watches Daichi's eyebrows lift a little. The two had decided to walk home together in the direction of Suga's home, both knowing that they would most likely have ended up at Suga's house anyway. Even though the beautiful autumn day was pleasant, there was a nip in the air. Suga had forgotten his jacket, and Daichi - being very observant and concerned for his boyfriend - had offered his multiple times. Now with a slightly sour face (of stubborness), Daichi strips off his coat despite Suga's quick protests. Suga starts to dodge Daichi, side-stepping and back pedaling just out of his reach. The whole time Suga is laughing, his smile shining like the sun. "Just put it on, would you?!" Daichi keeps persisting, and ends up chasing Suga off the road into the nearby park. 

"Come on Captain can't you catch little ol' me?" Suga taunts him as he ducks behind a tree, swaying his hips a little. "Why you," Daichi says half serious, half amused. Stopping right on the other side of the huge tree, Daichi darts to the side as Suga moves to the other. They go on and on until Daichi pretends to give up, his back turned to the tree. "Daichi?" Suga pokes his head out after a few moments of hearing just his heavy breathing. Within the same second, Daichi spins around and lunges, jacket in both hands. He catches a wiggling Suga under his arm, and promptly pulls the coat onto him. Pouting a little, Suga goes limp in Daichi's hold, completely depleted and defeated. "Oh come on Love don't be like that," Daichi chuckles as he pulls Suga to his feet. His lower lip sticking out, Suga keeps his head down as he kicks at the leaves. A little worried, Daichi reaches out for his shoulder, only to be grabbed and pulled to the ground. Giggling like a little kid, Suga presses Daichi to the ground, the large jacket sleeves covering his hands as he holds them on Daichi's chest. Suga sits on top, his smile reaching his eyes. "Sug- mmmfh!" Suga cuts Daichi off with a sweet, tender, kiss. Lying down on top of Daichi, he hums happily as he feels his boyfriend's heart beat against his own. As they separate, Suga moves down and nuzzles his head into Daichi's neck. Sighing with satisfaction, Daichi gently ruffles up Suga's hair. 

"Aren't you cold?" Suga asks into his neck, his breath warmer then the air surrounding them. "You know I'd never admit to that," Daichi laughs a little as he says this. Thinking for a moment, Suga's face lightens up as he hesitantly sits up. A little sad that Suga broke the contact, Daichi pouts a little himself as he wonders what Suga's doing. Shedding the jacket, Suga pulls it over his back like a cape then returns to his previous position. Once settled, he pulls Daichi in even more with his arms around his neck and his legs entangled with Daichi's. Instantly, Daichi felt much warmer; not just because of the jacket they now share, but because Suga had somehow found a way to get even closer to him. Suga scoots down a little past Daichi's breastbone, his ear right on top of his heart. Listening to the steady beats, Suga rubs his face into his shirt a little and feels a tad sleepy. Daichi chuckles a little at Suga's cuteness, his deep voice vibrating in harmony with his heart. 

They stay like that for a while, Suga quietly dozing off against Dachi's chest, Daichi holding his head and smiling to himself. 

Night began to fall, and so the pair began to head to their original destination. Jogging a little, Suga automatically reaches and holds Daichi's warm hand in his. Once they reached the house it was already 8:00. Taking their shoes off in the front entrance, they both silently exchange suggestive looks when they hear that no one is home. Suga giggles happily when Daichi picks him up bridal style and walks them to the kitchen. Sitting him down on the counter, Daichi begins to make hot chocolate for the two of them. Humming as he watches, Suga kicks his feet out, his face holding a cheerful expression as he watches Daichi work. Knowing Suga's home like his own, Daichi makes the beverages with ease and adds two marshmallows to Suga's. Handing him the mug, Daichi's pleasantly surprised when Suga delivers a peck to his cheek. Daichi quickly retaliates with multiple kisses all over Suga's neck and cheeks, making his boyfriend laugh in the process. As they finish their drinks they watch the autumn leaves fall through the window, peacefully and with ease.

While Suga takes the cups to the sink, Daichi chases after him, pinching his butt every few seconds and earning a little "eep!" from Suga. Swatting his hand away, Suga suddenly runs to his room, Daichi close behind. "Hey! Get back here, you!" Daichi knocks on the door Suga had shut in his face just in time. "What's the password?" Suga watches Daichi's feet under the door, his room just bright enough due to the nearby window. 

"Suga is the best," Daichi tries. 

"Close, but no cigar!" Suga sits cross-legged in front of the door.

"Daichi is the greatest boyfriend in the whole wide world and he should be let in," he offers.

"Nah, but the first part is true!"

"...Hmmm..." After a few seconds of consideration, he has an idea.

"I love you."

Suga slowly unlocks the door and pulls it open, only to be greeted by a tackle and hard yet hot kiss. Licking a little at Suga's still sweet, chocolaty lips, Daichi caresses his tongue. Lowering them completely to the floor, he holds his lover's head gently in both hands and slowly ends the kiss. "I love you too," Suga says, trying to catch his breath. Grinning up at Daichi, Suga reaches up and latches onto him like a koala. Lifting them both up, Daichi sets him down on the soft, warm bed. Both his hands on either side of Suga's head, Daichi smiles down on him and closes his eyes as Suga reaches up and caresses his cheek with his hand. The two briefly let the moment be, both cherishing their time together. 

Daichi then begins to kiss up Suga's neck, leaving an occasional bite mark behind in his wake. Nibbling at the sensitive pale skin, he licks over the fresh bites that send a shiver up Suga's spine. Pulling up his shirt, Daichi reveals his toned stomach, capturing Suga's attention very quickly. In a playful mood now, Suga licks his lips as he runs his hands down Daichi's chest and stomach, ending right at his hipbones. Lowering his hips onto Suga's, the darker boy rolls them forward, rubbing their crotches together. "Mnnn!" Suga's body jolts a little at the sudden stimulus, his cheeks heating up. "Liked that?" Daichi asks as he repeats the action, but a little rougher. Suga's voice hicks, his breath catching in his throat. Daichi pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his bulging erection right in Suga's heated face. Holding it in his hands, Suga begins to rub it as Daichi pulls his pants down and takes off his shirt, removing all the clothing between them. Suga then makes his hands into a tube, and Daichi begins to moan as he thrusts into them. Lowering to his elbows, he captures Suga's lips with his as he moves to rub against Suga's erection. They both let out a few moans, Suga's muffled by Daichi's shoulder. Bringing his hand behind them, the captain begins to press against Suga's entrance. Gently at first, Daichi waits patiently for his boyfriend to give him a quick nod. Holding onto Suga's knees, Daichi spreads his legs to the sides as he begins to enter. "A-aahhhhh!" Suga lets out a loud moan, his voice a little higher than usual. 

Holding on tighter to Suga's cream-like skin, Daichi thrusts deep into his lover, holding there for a few moments to adjust Suga to his size. Daichi then begins to move in and out, bending his head down once more to kiss Suga roughly and hungrily. Wet sounds echo throughout the room, turning on both boys even more. Daichi pumps Suga's abandoned cock as he continuously penetrates him, earning loud and sweet moans of pleasure from Suga. "S-Suga, I'm close," Daichi breathes out, his hot breath sending tingles throughout Suga's bare body. "Me too," Suga manages to get out. They both climax simultaneously, their bodies shaking with the wave of their orgasms. Daichi reaches for Suga's hand like he always does after cumming, entwining their fingers and whispers, "I love you," multiple times.

 

Suga now lying on his side, he watches Daichi's muscles tense and relax as he dreams. Sighing happily to himself, Suga kisses his cheek as he says a nearly inaudible, "goodnight, love," in Daichi's ear. On the other side of the bed, Daichi is smiling and staring over his shoulder at the slim silhouette of his love.


End file.
